Geng Cebong : Dosen Baru, Saingan Baru?
by le3chan
Summary: Kampus tempat Uji sekolah kedatangan dosen baru. Masih muda, tinggi, ganteng, pinter, dan keliatan deket Banget sama Uji. "Kasus kedekatan Uji sama si dosen baru ini bukan kasus zonk macem DK kemaren, kan?"- Seungcheol. jicheol, soonhoon, jigyu


Dosen Baru, Saingan Baru?

 _Summary : Kampus tempat Uji sekolah kedatangan dosen baru. Masih muda, tinggi, ganteng, pinter, dan keliatan deket Banget sama Uji. "Kasus kedekatan Uji sama si dosen baru ini bukan kasus zonk macem DK kemaren, kan?"- Seungcheol._

—

 **Hoshi**

"Bang, lu ngapain pagi-pagi udah nongkrong di kampus? Jadwal lu hari ini siang, kan?" Hoshi ngedongak, ngeliat Mingyu yang duduk di depannya dia. Sendok yang tadinya udah berada di depan mulutnya langsung ditaroh. Hoshi udah gak nafsu mau makan ngeliat mukanya Mingyu. Ngapain juga ini cebong 2 udah nongkrong di depannya dia? Gak bosen apa cebong 2 ngintilin Hoshi mulu? Beda jurusan sama tingkat juga.

"Lah, lu sendiri ngapain pagi-pagi udah setor muka di depan gue? Gara-gara lu, gue jadi gak nafsu tau."

Denger omongannya Hoshi, mukanya Mingyu langsung keruh.

"Gue juga males sebenernya mau nyamperin lu, Bang."

"Ya, udah. Minggat sono. Gue mau makan."

"Lu ngusir gue, Bang?"

"Iya, kenapa? Liat muka lu bikin gue gak nafsu makan, tau."

"Jahat lu, Bang, padahal gue kangen sama lu," Mingyu cemberut.

"Kresek, mana kresek? Gue mau muntah."

"Lu sekarang udah pindah haluan ke Bang Ochi, Gyu?" tiba-tiba ada suara Minghao.

"Eh, jangan sembarangan kalo ngomong ya, Hao! Males Banget gue naksir si sipit ini," kurang ajar nih Mingyu, pake nunjuk-nunjuk segala.

"Najis juga gue ditaksir bocah macem lu. Gak ada bagusnya juga. Lagian gue doyannya yang imut macem Uji."

"Bang, kalo ngomong matanya dibuka bisa? Gue ganteng gini kok dikatain gak ada bagusnya."

"Lu emang gak ada bagusnya, Gyu," itu bukan Hoshi yang ngomong, tapi Minghao.

Hoshi cuma bisa pasang tampang datar ngeliat Mingyu sama Minghao yang jadinya malah berantem. Lagi. Itu cebong dua kapan bisa akur sehari aja, sih? Hoshi pusing sendiri ngeliat Mingyu sama Minghao. Mau ngelerai juga gak ada gunanya. Akur semenit, berantemnya sepuluh menit.

Tiba-tiba sudut matanya ngeliat Uji. Udah mau manggil, sih, sebenernya, cuma gak jadi karena ngeliat Uji lagi jalan bareng sama cowok —tinggi, ganteng, pakaiannya rapi— yang gak Hoshi kenal. Mata Hoshi makin sipit ngeliat Uji jalan sambil ngobrol —bisa disebut intim— sama cowok itu.

"Eh, eh, diem dulu, deh! Coba liat itu! Itu yang lagi jalan sama Uji siapa, ya? Kok kayaknya akrab Banget. Lu berdua ada yang tau gak?" Hoshi nanya sambil mukul-mukul meja, bodo amat sama ibu kantin yang lagi melototin dia.

Mingyu sama Minghao kompakan noleh ke arah yang ditunjuk sama Hoshi.

"Itu dosen baru, Bang. Namanya Pak Wonwoo. Dosen Psikologi Musik," itu Minghao yang jawab. "Kalo soal keliatan akrab sama Kak Uji, sih, gue gak tau, Bang. Kenapa? Cemburu? Lu gak punya hak buat cemburu, Bang. Bukan pacarnya Kak Uji, kan?"

Muka Hoshi langsung keruh. Suka bener emang omongannya Minghao. Statusnya Hoshi kan bukan pacarnya Uji. Ngungkapin suka aja belom berani. Sedih kan jadinya.

Liat Hoshi cemberut, Mingyu ketawa.

"Lu ngapain ketawa, Gyu? Lu kan juga sama aja kayak Bang Ochi," muka Mingyu juga langsung keruh begitu denger Minghao ngomong ini.

"Wajar kali kalo gue cemburu, Hao. Gue, kan, suka sama Uji. Walau emang status gue bukan pacarnya Uji. Lu belom pernah ngerasain naksir orang, kan, jadinya lu gak tau gimana rasanya kalo orang yang lu suka deket sama orang lain. Apalagi kalo yang lu suka statusnya itu pacar orang," cebong 1 makin nelangsa, kan, jadinya.

Hening. (Bukan karena lagi pada ngasihanin Hoshi, tapi karena tiga cebong udah pergi dari kantin.)

—

Kening Hoshi mengkerut. Itu Uji sama si dosen baru, kan? Lagi ngapain mereka berduaan di perpus?

("Gak berduaan kali, Chi, cuma duduk semeja. Banyak orang ini di sini." — Jun)

Lagian tumben amat, sih, Uji sendirian gak bareng sama anak bebek sepupunya itu. Mencurigakan. Uji gak selingkuh sama dosen baru, kan? Tapi kalo beneran gimana? Ngerebut Uji dari bos cebong aja belom berhasil, masa harus saingan sama dosen, sih? Ya, kalah total, dong! Hoshi udah mau nangis.

"Lu kenapa, Chi? Sembelit? Apa kelilipan?"

Hoshi noleh ke arahnya Jun.

"Gue lagi sedih, Jun. Gue ngerebut Uji dari Bang Cheol aja belom berhasil, masa gue musti tambah saingan, sih?"

"Tambah saingan? Siapa? Kok gue belum denger gosip ada yang ngejar-ngejar Uji lagi."

Jarinya Hoshi nunjuk ke arah di mana Uji sama si dosen baru duduk. Jun melongo. Lalu menghela napas.

"Jangan suka mikir yang enggak-enggak, deh, Chi. Masih inget kasusnya DK, kan?"

Hoshi cemberut waktu diingetin sama kasusnya DK. Bukan salah Hoshi kan kalo Hoshi gak fokus waktu Uji ngenalin Hoshi ke DK. Abisnya, Uji imut Banget waktu itu, jadinya atensi Hoshi ya cuman ke Uji, gak ke penjelasannya Uji.

"Gue udah nanya sama Bang Jeonghan, Jun, mereka gak punya sodara dosen. Jadi itu dosen baru gak mungkin sodaranya Uji."

Jun cuma bisa natap Hoshi. Lalu geleng-geleng kepala. Udah capek ngadepin kelakuannya Hoshi —dan Mingyu— yang super duper _absurd_ kayak gitu kalo urusan sama Uji. Mending Jun balik ngerjain tugas aja daripada ngeladenin Hoshi yang gak tau kapan warasnya.

Baru sepuluh menit Jun lanjut ngerjain tugas, punggungnya jadi sasaran pukul Hoshi.

"Jun! Jun! Itu liat! Liat!" Hoshi nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Uji sama si dosen baru. Mata Jun terbelalak. Jun liat si dosen baru ngacak-acak rambutnya Uji, lalu ngerapiin poninya Uji yang berantakan. Manis, gitu. Uji juga cuma ketawa diperlakuin kayak gitu. Setahu Jun, yang bisa ngelakuin itu cuma keluarganya Uji sama Bang Cheol doang.

"Lu liat, kan, Jun? Lu masih mau ngomong kalo gue cuman ngayal? Nasib gue gimana ini kalo saingan gue nambah? Harapan gue dapetin Uji makin tipis, dong, kalo saingan sama dosen. Huwaaaa..."

Dan, pergilah Jun dari perpus. Masa bodo sama tugas, besok bisa dilajut lagi, yang penting sekarang kabur dulu dari perpus. Untuk sementara, Jun ogah kenal sama yang namanya Soonyoung, atau orang lebih kenal dengan nama Hoshi.

* * *

 **Mingyu**

Mingyu cuma bisa pasang tampang datar. Sore tadi, Hoshi tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarnya dengan mata sembab. Waktu Mingyu tanya kenapa matanya Hoshi sembab, bukannya jawab malah nangis. Itu setengah jam yang lalu, dan Hoshi masih nangis sampe sekarang. Kalo gak inget Hoshi itu lebih tua, mungkin Hoshi udah Mingyu lempar keluar jendela.

"Lu kenapa, sih, Bang? Dateng-dateng nangis kayak bayi."

Bukannya diem, Hoshi malah tambah kenceng nangisnya.

"Lu kalo cuma mau numpang nangis doang, mending lu pulang aja deh, Bang. Males gue liat ingus lu. Jijik gue," Mingyu bergidik.

Sroott, Hoshi menyedot ingusnya, "Gue lagi sedih, tau! Lu kok gak ada simpatinya sama sekali, sih!"

Mingyu mendengus. "Emang lu kenapa sedih, Bang?"

"Uji, Gyu, Uji!" alis Mingyu naik satu, "Tadi gue liat Uji di perpus bareng sama si dosen baru."

"Trus kenapa emangnya?"

"Mereka akrab, Item! Masa tadi gue liat itu si dosen baru ngacak-ngacak rambutnya Uji! Apalagi Ujinya juga diem aja, malah senyum-senyum! Padahal, kan, kalo bukan keluarganya atau Bang Cheol yang ngelakuin pasti bakalan diamuk!"

Melongolah Mingyu denger omongannya Hoshi.

"Serius lu, Bang? Lu gak lagi ngerjain gue, kan?"

"Dih, kepedean amat lu jadi orang. Ngapain juga gue ngerjain lu sampe diniatin pake nangis segala? Beneranlah! Kalo lu gak percaya, tanya Jun sono! Gue tadi lagi di perpus bareng sama Jun pas kejadian. Gue gak mau nambah saingan, Gyu! Huwaaa..." dan nangis lagilah Hoshi.

Mingyu diem. Mikirin apa yang barusan diceritain sama Hoshi. Bisa gawat, nih, kalo ketambahan saingan buat dapetin Uji. Saingan sama bos cebong aja susah menangnya, apalagi kalo musti saingan sama dosen. Bisa-bisa gak dipandang sama sekali sama Uji. Tiiiiidddddaaaaakkkkkk!

—

Mingyu sudah hampir lupa sama apa yang diceritain sama Hoshi kalo gak ngeliat sendiri Uji lagi duduk bareng sama si dosen baru di kantin. Duduk bareng, bersisihan, dempet-dempetan udah kayak gak ada tempat lain lagi aja. Padahal bangku tempat mereka duduk masih longgar. Ngeliat posisi mereka duduk, mau gak mau Mingyu mulai mikirin apa yang kemaren dicurigain sama Hoshi. Gimana kalo emang Uji ditaksir sama si dosen baru itu? Atau gimana kalo ternyata Uji selingkuh sama si dosen baru?!

Tapi, gak mungkin, kan? Uji gak bakalan selingkuh dari bos cebong, kan?

Kepala Mingyu sakit mikirin kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mampir tiba-tiba di otaknya.

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Si dosen baru dengan kasual ngambil pentol bakso yang ada di mangkoknya Uji. Mingyu berdoa di dalam hati, semoga si dosen baru gak kena amukannya Uji gara-gara dengan seeanknya ngambil makanan punya Uji. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah kebalikannya, Uji bukannya ngamuk malah nawarin satu pentol baksonya buat si dosen baru! _What sorcery is this?!_

Ngeliat kejadian itu bikin kepala Mingyu makin pening. Uji beneran selingkuh sama si dosen baru?

Tiiidddaaakkk!

Mingyu buru-buru pergi dari kantin. Tujuannya, kelasnya Hoshi. Abis itu mau ngajakin Hoshi ke kampusnya bos cebong. Mau laporan sama bos cebong, kalo pacar kesayangannya selingkuh sama dosen baru. Bos cebong musti tau!

* * *

 **Seungcheol**

Seungcheol menatap duo cebong di depannya. Tiba-tiba aja, duo cebong udah nongol di kampusnya. Biasanya juga duo cebong itu paling males kalo nyamperin Seungcheol di kampusnya kalo gak diseret sama kesayangannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kesayangannya, kok, gak ikut?

"Lu berdua ngapain ke sini? Kesayangan gue mana?"

Mingyu sama Hoshi tatap-tatapan. Trus malah sikut-sikutan.

"Ngomong aja kenapa, sih? Gue gak ngerti bahasa tatap-tatapan sama sikut-sikutan."

Duo cebong masih diem.

"Ngomong gak lu? Gue tinggal, nih, kalo lu gak ngomong juga. Gue mau jemput kesayangan gue."

Hoshi sama Mingyu tatap-tatapan lagi. Seungcheol rasanya udah mau ngamuk ngeliatnya.

"Mau berapa kali, sih, gue kasih tau kalo gue gak ngerti bahasa tatap-tatapan? Udah, ngomong aja, lu berdua ngapain ke sini?"

Masih diem.

"Anu, Bang, itu... Aduh, gimana ya ngomongnya gue bingung. Lu aja, deh, Gyu!"

Mingyu mendelik. Seungcheol malah udah siap-siap mau pergi.

"Bang, jangan pergi dulu! Dengerin dulu!"

"Gimana gue mau dengerin, kalo lu berdua gak ngomong-ngomong dari tadi?"

"Ini soal Uji, Bang!"

Denger nama kesayangannya disebut, Seungcheol langsung duduk.

"Kesayangan gue kenapa?"

Diem lagi.

"Umm, ada yang mau kita tanyain dulu, Bang. Lu kenal semua sodaranya Uji, kan?"

Kali ini giliran Seungcheol yang diem. Apa hubungannya, sih?

"Gak juga, sih. Kenapa?"

Hoshi sama Mingyu tatap-tatapan lagi.

"Jangan marah, ya, Bang. Gue sama Mingyu curiga kalo Uji lagi ditaksir sama orang, Bang. Gak tanggung-tangung, Bang, yang naksir Uji dosen, Bang," Hoshi sengaja milih kata ditaksir bukan selingkuh. Kalo bos cebong denger kesayanganya selingkuh, bisa-bisa Hoshi yang babak belur duluan.

"Lu berdua yakin, kalo orang itu naksir kesayangan gue? Bukan cuman khahayalan lu aja, kan?"

"Beneran, Bang. Gue liat sendiri gimana deketnya Uji sama si dosen ini, Bang. Malah Mingyu hari ini juga baru mergokin."

Mingyu manggut-manggut. "Gue liat mereka tadi di kantin, Bang. Si dosen baru ini tadi ngambil makanannya Uji. Bukannya marah, Uji malah nawarin lagi, Bang."

"Dosen baru?"

Hoshi dan Mingyu ngangguk. Seungcheol menghela napas, "Kalian yakin kasus kedekatan Uji sama si dosen baru ini bukan kasus zonk macem kasus kedekatan Uji sama DK yang bikin kalian malu?"

Duo cebong diem. Lagi-lagi diingetin sama kasus salah paham kemaren.

"Gue yakin seratus persen, Bang. Gue bahkan nanya ke Bang Jeonghan segala, mereka gak punya sodara dosen muda, Bang!"

"Kalo ini semua cuman salah paham lagi, awas aja ya lu berdua. Siap-siap aja gue lempar gitar."

—

Sekarang Seungcheol sama duo cebong udah nongkrong di kantin kampusnya Uji (dan duo cebong). Buat Seungcheol, alesan sebenernya, sih, bukan buat mata-matain dosen baru yang disebut Hoshi sama Mingyu naksir Uji, tapi emang kebiasaanya Seungcheol buat jemput Uji kalo kelasnya Seungcheol bubar duluan. Gak peduli dia sama duo cebong yang keliatan seneng berhasil ngehasut dia.

(Aslinya, sih, Seungcheol penasaran juga. Tapi, gengsi, dong, kalo ngaku di depannya duo cebong saingannya itu.)

Lagi asyik-asyiknya maen _game_ di hape, lengannya Seungcheol dipukul sama Hoshi.

"Bang, itu liat, Bang!" Hoshi nunjuk ke arah Uji yang lagi jalan sama cowok, kayaknya itu si dosen baru yang diceritain sama duo cebong tadi. Kening Seungcheol mengkerut. Dia gak kenal sama cowok itu.

"Lu kenal gak, Bang?" Seungcheol cuma gelengin kepalanya buat jawab pertanyaannya Mingyu.

Perhatian Seungcheol masih ke arah Uji sama si cowok yang gak dia kenal itu. Melihat gimana akrabnya Uji sama cowok itu bikin Seungcheol curiga. Curiga antara si cowok itu salah satu sodaranya Uji yang gak dia kenal, sama curiga emang bener apa yang duo cebong itu omongin. Ngomong-ngomong, duo cebong tadi ngasih tau namanya tuh cowok gak, ya?

"Eh, si dosen baru itu namanya siapa, Chi, Gyu?"

Hoshi sama Mingyu noleh barengan. Lalu nyengir.

"Hehehe, gue lupa siapa namanya, Bang. Gak ngajar gue soalnya. Lu inget gak, Gyu?"

Cebong 2 juga cuma cengengesan.

"Gue juga lupa, Bang. Kayaknya pake 'Nu' gitu kalo gak salah. Mau gue tanyain sama Hao gak? Kemaren yang ngasih tau kita si Hao, sih."

Hoshi ngangguk-angguk, "Buru, gih, tanyain sama Minghao."

Sementara Mingyu sibuk sama hapenya, Seungcheol balik mandangin Uji kesayangannya sama si dosen baru. Seungcheol lebih milih buat diem daripada musti malu kalo dia tiba-tiba nyamperin mereka sambil pasang tampang curiga. Iya kalo emang bener itu dosen baru naksir Uji, kalo ternyata sodaranya Uji, kan, Seungcheol juga yang malu.

"Namanya Pak Wonwoo, Bang," lagi enak-enak mandangin kesayangannya tiba-tiba suara Mingyu nyangkut di telinga. "Bukan sodaranya Uji, kan, Bang?"

Seungcheol cuma ngangkat bahu aja. Abis itu balik mandangin kesayangannya sambil ngabsen satu persatu dalam hati sodaranya Uji yang dia kenal, atau inget-inget nama mereka. Siapa tau aja, Uji atau Jeonghan pernah nyinggung sesekali.

Tapi, Wonwoo? Seungcheol rasanya gak asing sama nama itu. Kayaknya ada yang pernah nyinggung nama itu, deh. Yang jelas, sih, bukan Uji atau Jeonghan. Tapi, siapa? Seungcheol lupa. Atau, Seungcheol cuma salah denger aja, ya? Bodo ah, entar pasti juga inget sendiri kalo emang beneran pernah denger.

Daripada pusing mikirin nama yang gak jelas bakal inget kapan, mending balik mandangin Uji kesayangannya aja. Ujinya makin hari makin gemesin, sih. Bikin Seungcheol keinget sama kucing barunya Kak Ren, si Lucky. Seungcheol jadi pengen nguyel-uyel, kan, jadinya.

"Bang, itu liat, Bang! Rambutnya Uji diacak-acak noh sama si dosen baru!" Hoshi nunjuk-nunjuk, "Mana Uji juga cuma senyum-senyum doang lagi. Lu musti cepetan bertindak kalo lu gak mau kehilangan Uji, Bang!"

Seungcheol cuma bisa pasang tampang datar. Ini cebong 1 hobi banget, sih, ngadu.

"Jangan suka ambil keputusan sendiri, deh, Chi. Masih inget kasusnya DK, kan?"

Hoshi cemberut diingetin soal DK lagi.

Tiba-tiba aja, bahunya Seungcheol ada yang nepuk. "Bang Cheol udah lama nungguin Uji?" Ternyata kesayangannya yang nepuk. Seungcheol langsung sumringah.

"Enggak, kok, Uji kesayangannya abang. Baru nyampe, kok, ini."

("Udah dari setengah jam yang lalu, kok, ngakunya baru nyampe." — cebong 1)

"Bang Cheol besok gak usah jemput Uji, ya," alis Seungcheol naik satu, "Uji besok mau bantuin Pak Wonwoo nyiapin kelasnya."

"Pak Wonwoo? Siapa?"

"Dosen baru, Bang, yang tadi ngobrol sama Uji. Entar kalo udah kelar semua, Uji kenalin, deh, Bang."

Liat Uji senyum mau gak mau Seungcheol ikut senyum, walau dalam hati udah misuh-misuh. Gagal, deh, rencananya mau ngajakin Uji kencan dadakan besok.

"Bang Cheol mau ikut pesen gak? Uji mau pesen makan, nih. Laper."

Seungcheol ngangguk, "Samain kayak Uji aja, ya. Hehehe..."

"Kalo udah berdua yang lain dilupain, ya. Kayak gak ada orang lain gitu di sini. Padahal ada gue sama Bang Ochi di depan lu, Bang."

Denger protesannya Mingyu, Seungcheol cuma bisa ketawa. "Makanya _move on_ , dong! Jangan naksir pacar gue lagi. Jadi gak bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya pacaran, kan, lu berdua. Hahaha..."

"Sialan lu, Bang."

Liat Mingyu cemberut, makin ngakaklah Seungcheol.

"Mingku kenapa?"

"Ngambek gak jelas. Udah biarin aja," Seungcheol ketawa lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uji sama Pak Wonwoo deket, ya?" Hoshi gak bisa nahan rasa penasarannya.

"Hu-um, kenapa emangnya Bang Ochi?"

"Uji gak takut gitu, digosipin yang enggak-enggak sama Pak Wonwoo?"

"Digosipin yang enggak-enggak gimana? Uji pacaran sama Pak Wonwoo, gitu?" Hoshi ngangguk. "Bang Ochi kebanyakan nonton drama, nih, kayaknya. Lagian mana ada yang percaya, kalo tiap hari Bang Ochi sama Mingku ngintilin Uji mulu."

Seungcheol makin ngakak. Jleb gak, tuh, omongannya kesayangannya. Dari tadi gak berhenti dia ketawa. Bahkan sampe orang yang nganter pesenannya Uji aja sampe melongo liat Seungcheol ngakak gak berhenti-henti.

Lalu tiba-tiba,

"Kak Yaya!"

Uji tereak sambil lambai-lambai tangan.

Seungcheol sama duo cebong kompak noleh. Sekitar lima meter dari tempat mereka duduk, ada seorang cewek —manis, kalo boleh Seungcheol katakan—, berkacamata, rambut sebahu yang sedang lambai-lambai tangan ke arah Uji.

Uji nepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya, "Kak Yaya, duduk sini. Mau makan gak? Nanti Uji pesenin."

Si cewek, namanya Yaya, cuma gelengin kepalanya sambil senyum. "Gak usah. Abis ini mau langsung pergi, kok."

"Kak Yaya ada janji sama Kak Nonu? Hayooo, mau pergi kencan, ya..."

Kak Nonu? Siapa lagi itu?

Seungcheol bisa liat wajah Kak Yaya merah denger godaannya Uji. Uji noleh ke arahnya Seungcheol sambil mincingin mata.

"Bang Cheol ngapain sikut-sikut Uji? Mau minta jajannya Uji? Gak boleh!"

 _Duh, yang mau minta jajannya Uji siapa, sih? Abang gak mau minta, Uji kesayangannya abang._

"Abang gak mau minta, Uji kesayangannya abang."

"Trus, Bang Cheol nyikut-nyikut Uji ngapain?"

Seungcheol cuma bisa ngelirik ke arah Kak Yaya. Berharap semoga Uji ngerti.

"Oooohhhh. Kan bisa ngomong, Bang, ga usah pake sikut-sikut segala. Bang Cheol, Bang Ochi, Mingku, kenalin ini Kak Yaya. Kak Yaya ini guru di TK Puspa Kencana. Kak Yaya ini gurunya Seonho."

Seungcheol sama duo cebong cuma bisa manggut-manggut. Kak Yaya senyum sambil lambaiin tangannya tanda perkenalan.

"Loh, Ya, udah nyampe, kok, gak ngasih kabar?" tiba-tiba aja ada suaranya si dosen baru —namanya Pak Wonwoo— negur Kak Yaya.

"Hehehe, maaf. Abisnya tadi langsung dipanggil sama Uji, jadinya, ya, gak sempet ngasih kabar. Lagian aku juga tau, kamu pasti tadi masih sibuk ngurus ini itu, kan."

Seungcheol —hampir— melongo liat tangannya Pak Wonwoo ngusap-usap sayang rambutnya Kak Yaya. Kayaknya Pak Wonwoo punya hubungan, nih, sama Kak Yaya. Untung Seungcheol gak kemakan hasutannya duo cebong buat interogasi Uji soal Pak Wonwoo. Bisa-bisa Seungcheol yang malu sendiri.

Pak Wonwoo ngalihin pandangannya ke arah Uji, "Uji mau pulang bareng gak?"

"Mau kencan, kok, pake ngajakain Uji segala. Gak mau! Uji mau pergi kencan juga sama Bang Cheol!" kata Uji sambil meluk lengannya Seungcheol. Duh, mimpi apa Seungcheol semalem, ya, sampe Uji ngelakuin skinship duluan gini, di depannya orang lain lagi.

"Eh? Pacarnya Uji yang mana? Kok gak dikenalin, sih?"

Lengannya Pak Wonwoo dipukul Kak Yaya, "Makanya kacamata, tuh, dipake jangan cuman dikantongin. Gak liat itu Uji lagi ngerangkul pacarnya?"

"Ngapain juga dipake, kalo aku masih bisa liat jelas tanpa kacamata. Lagian minusnya gak banyak, kok."

"Masih jelas, katanya. Minusnya gak banyak, katanya," Kak Yaya noleh ke Uji, "Liat, nih, kelakuan kakakmu. Dikasih tau jawabannya kayak gini. Pantesan aja si teteh nyerah ngasih tau kalo dijawab mulu kayak gini."

Denger omongannya Kak Yaya, Seungcheol ngelirik ke arah duo cebong. Yang dilirik pun ngerasain hawa-hawa berbahaya.

 _Siap-siap aja kena lemparan gitar, ya, lu berdua._

"Pak Wonwoo sodaranya Uji, ya?" Seungcheol beraniin nanya.

"Bukan, sih. Saya ponakannya Om Namjoon. Kamu kenal, kan, sama Om Namjoon? Jungkook? Yein? Sungyoon?"

"Ooohh, ponakannya Om Namjoon. Saya kenal, Pak. Kan satu kompleks kita."

Pak Wonwoo ngangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil 'Pak', dong. Kamu bukan mahasiswa saya, kan. Panggil 'kak' aja. 'Abang' juga boleh, kok." Pak Wonwoo nyengir, trus gandeng tangannya Kak Yaya yang langsung berdiri. "Duluan, ya. Gak mau bikin pacar saya yang manis ini ngambek," lengannya kena pukul Kak Yaya lagi, "Uji besok jangan lupa bantuin, loh ya. Jangan malah ngilang pacaran."

"Iyaaa, Kak Nonu bawel. Udah sana pergi. Shu~" trus noleh ke Seungcheol, "Pulang, yok, Bang. Tapi mampir ke _arcade_ dulu, ya," Uji berdiri sambil narik-narik tangannya Seungcheol.

Seungcheol? Jelas nurutin kemauannya kesayangannya lah.

Trus, nasibnya duo cebong gimana? Seungcheol mah masa bodo. Yang jelas, Seungcheol udah nyiapin cara buat ngerjain duo cebong yang hobi ngadu. Tungguin aja. Sekarang saatnya buat nyenengin kesayangannya dulu.

—

Geng Cebong balik setelah satu taon ngilang...

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca


End file.
